


Just One Thing

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nodded at his reflection and smiled at the thought of finally playing his music in front of someone other than his family. His parents left earlier to have dinner with friends and Daniel had taken advantage of the opportunity to hang out with some of his friends.</p><p>The doorbell rang and he grinned before going downstairs and pulling the door open. “Hey,” he said, pulling Adam inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing

“What if Adam hates it?” Kris asked, biting his lip. Katy sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“He’s not going to hate it. He’s been asking you to play for him pretty much from the time you guys became friends so he’s not going to hate it.”

Kris’s eyebrows drew together slightly. “But what if he _does_?” he pressed.

“Then we’ll vote him off the island.”

He groaned. “Do you have to be logical right now? I’m trying to panic.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Katy said. “You do know how stupid that is, right? He’s Adam, he’s not going to hate it. He’s probably going to freak out on you but it’ll be in a good way.”

Kris shifted his weight and let out a breath. “Yeah. Okay.” He nodded. “Okay, then I’ll see you later.”

Katy smiled slightly. “You’re going to go continue being a drama queen, aren’t you?”

“No.” Off of Katy’s look, he shrugged. “Maybe. I’m going to go practice.”

She snorted. “Like you need to.” Shaking her head again, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You’re going to knock his socks off,” she told him.

He grinned and hugged her quickly before jogging down the steps, pausing to wave when Adam shouted at him from across the courtyard.

Katy watched the two and then smiled, already making her plans for the night.

 

~*~*~

 

Kris let out a breath as he stared at himself in the mirror, tilting his head. _I can do this. I’ve played in front of family before, I can play in front of Adam._

Besides, if he ever wanted to get anywhere with his music, he was going to have to get over not wanting to play his songs in front of other people. That was part of the whole point after all.

He nodded at his reflection and smiled at the thought of finally playing his music in front of someone other than his family. His parents left earlier to have dinner with friends and Daniel had taken advantage of the opportunity to hang out with some of his friends.

The doorbell rang and he grinned before going downstairs and pulling the door open. “Hey,” he said, pulling Adam inside. “You beat Katy for once.”

Adam laughed. “Well, that’s because she called me up and said she couldn’t make it. She said she tried you but there was no answer.”

“She did?” Kris frowned and pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons and then blinking at the text that was waiting for him.

 _Just go with it, Kris. Have fun! (Btw, you missed me b/c your phone was on silent.)_

Kris laughed and shook his head. “I had it on silent,” he said, deleting the message. “Something she told me to fix.” He tilted his head towards the other room. “Come on, your gift is in there.” He took a deep breath and, fully aware that he was stalling, asked, “Want anything to drink?”

Adam shook his head and gave him a little grin, holding out a hand and wiggling his fingers. “Nope. Present time, gimme!”

Kris laughed, feeling himself begin to relax as he shook his head. “I don’t know, I just can’t tell if you’re really all that excited about it.”

“Kristopher, you’re a cruel person if you keep me from my present.” Adam pouted and, oh hell, Kris was so screwed if he kept doing that. There was no telling what he’d do.

“Fine,” he said. “You can have your present.” He led the way into the game room, licking his lips nervously as he flicked his eyes in the direction of the piano.

“Wait,” Adam blurted. Kris paused and turned to look at him. “You go first.” He held out a long box.

“You’re the guest—“

“And I want you to open yours first.” Adam gave him a smug smile. “See? I win. Open.”

Kris laughed and took the box from Adam, moving to sit on the couch and motioning for Adam to join him. Knowing that Adam was waiting for him to rip into the paper, Kris deliberately began to slowly tear at the edges, glancing up at Adam through his eyelashes, lips twitching when he saw Adam tapping his foot.

“You’re killing me, you know that?” Adam burst out. “Open it!”

Snickering, Kris finally ripped away the rest of the paper, glancing at Adam as he opened the box. He stopped, staring down at the silver pendant resting in the box, reaching out to trace the series of music notes engraved there. He looked up at Adam, who shifted.

“That weekend that Katy and I dragged you to the mall, you kept going back to look at it,” he said. “If it’s stupid or whatever, you can take it back. You don’t have to—“

“Adam,” Kris interrupted, smiling. “Stop being stupid.” His smile widened as he took the necklace out and slipped it over his head. “Of course I like it.”

Adam smiled in relief. “Good.”

Kris bit his lip and wiped his hands over his thighs. “Okay, um, so your gift...” He sighed. “It might be stupid. I mean, you might hate it but—“

“Kris, follow your own advice. Stop being stupid.” Adam ducked his head down to look at Kris. “What is it?”

“I’m going to play you one of my songs,” Kris blurted. He watched as Adam’s eyes widened and let out a deep breath before he stood and sat at the piano. He flexed his fingers once and then began to play, praying that he didn’t miss any notes as he began to sing as well.

“ _Sunny days come and gone away, and she has let her mind take control today..._ ” He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music, the way he only let himself do when he was performing on his own. He didn’t have to pay attention to the cues of anyone else, he only needed to remember the notes that he’d put together himself.

“ _His heart, it blows like a tumbleweed; well, I’ve been there, I’ve been there..._ ” A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought of how much better he’d gotten at writing lyrics since he’d first started a few years ago. “ _I know that you don’t know where to start and oh, just wait, you’ll see; it gets better, don’t give up..._ ” He’d learned how to change words so that they didn’t sound like a twelve year old had written the song, struggled to figure out how to put what he was feeling into words and the music that went with them.

“ _You are on your way, you are on your way, on your way to make it all make sense._ ” Kris relaxed as the last note faded and he pulled his hands back, swallowing as he opened his eyes. A part of him desperately wanted to know what Adam had thought while the other part of him told him to avoid turning around as long as possible.

Kris told that second part of himself to shut up and licked his lips one more time before he turned around to face Adam.

Adam was staring at him, mouth slightly open, and Kris chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from asking if he’d hated it. There was silence for a few more minutes and then Adam grinned and Kris let out a small sigh of relief.

“Holy shit, Kris. How come you never told me you could sing?” Adam asked. Kris shrugged.

“It’s no big deal.”

“Liar.” Adam stood and walked over, pulling Kris into a hug. “Thank you.” He pulled back and smiled. “I know you don’t really play for people so this was awesome.”

Kris smiled and hugged Adam back. “I wanted you to hear it,” he said simply. “Thanks for the pendant.” He stepped back. “Mom left a batch of her chocolate chip cookies for us.”

Adam groaned. “Oh my God, your family is going to cause me to explode,” was all he said. Still, he was smiling as he pulled Kris towards the kitchen.

Kris couldn’t control the grin as he moved passed Adam to pull out the cookies, lifting a hand to play with the pendant.

He’d have to remember to thank Katy later.


End file.
